


Night of Vengeance

by killua_zoldixk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Blood, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Sex, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), but thats hot, feitan is kind of a masochist, feitan midget boy, fucking lots of it, i dont like top kurapika but it was still hot, juulpod i blame you, kurapika sexcy, kurapikas chains, phantom troupe, this started off as a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua_zoldixk/pseuds/killua_zoldixk
Summary: Kurapika infiltrates the Phantom Troupe quarters but ends up running into a certain emo midget and a lot goes down.
Relationships: Feitan/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 26





	Night of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i made this fanfic as a joke cause my friend juulpod forced me too. its Juulpod’s Horrible Suggestion With Nana Making it a Reality. I'm so sorry for what you're about to read my friends.

Juulpod’s Horrible Suggestion With Nana Making it a Reality

All the bright airiness of the day faded, darkness settled over it like a velvet blanket and all that’s left is the low flash coming from Kurapika’s phone, some beaming across the rustic floor, reflecting off the walls and the red lust from his eyes. He stopped in the shadows, his body shifting weight from one leg to the other in a dizzying manner, he pressed his back against a wall deeper in the darkness, where he was sure nobody could find him, not even the Phantom Troupe members. He once more took a steady breath, convincing himself that panicking and falling into a hyperventilating mess of anxiety on the floor would do no good, so he inhaled sharply, attempting to keep his lungs inflated and deflated at a rational and reasonable pace. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? His chains are undefeatable when it comes to the Phantom Troupe, so why is it that he could feel a hammer pounding his heart right into its place. 

“When will one of you fuckers come out?” He mumbled to himself. Maybe they’re in some other part of the building.   
It was like ripples through the ground, vibrating under his feet, up through his bones and resting as a dull rumbling in his chest. But possibly the most unnervingly worrying thing about it was the sudden echo of a voice. 

“Who… is there?” A small airy voice asked as Kurapika hid behind an object. It was Feitan Portor, the second member of the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika quietly cursed. Out of all the members, why did he have to get the overpowered midget? “Since you did not answer my question, it seems I would have to... kill you.”

At that moment, Kurapika felt overwhelmed by the emotions going through him. His eyes darkened, he will avenge his clan. He has to. He gathered every ounce of courage he had left and stepped out. 

“I’ve never... seen you.” The shorter of the two stated as Kurapika stepped further towards him until he stopped. He was finally close enough to see his black, mid-length hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. 

“Were you involved in the Kurta clan’s murder?” Kurapika asked in a demanding tone. The shorter brought a hand out from his dark, baggy clothes to his mask where he thought for mere seconds. 

“Ah...” Feitan realized, “The small clan with the red eyes that only shone when forced potent emotions out of. I remember killing them. Their eyes were valuable. I almost forgot.. So long ago.”   
“Shut up or I’ll kill you!” He screamed. 

“Oh… shiver me timbers.” The midget mocked back, which angered Kurapika. 

Every word stung, only fueling the fire that burned inside of him. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it. His fists clenched as they turned white and his jaw rooted. He had never felt so much emotion before. He couldn’t hold back anymore as he felt his primeval instinct take over as he extended his hand, showing the chains that wrapped around each finger. Feitan looked to the extended hand and shock filled his eyes for a brief second. He saw five chains that extended from each finger. One which seemed to be a cross; on his middle finger, a hook; both his pointer and pinky finger dangled a single cross; and his index finger, a ball. 

“You… the chain user. You are a Manipulator? No… Conjurer?” Feitan let out his broken English. He was about to speak once more when he was suddenly attacked with a chain. He felt a cold chain slither around his small frame and remove his skull mask, entering his mouth. Like snakes, they bandaged around his jaw, which left him unable to speak. Out of anger, he bit down on the chains in an attempt to break them but was only met with a metallic taste. What is this… strength?

“When my eyes shift to scarlet, I change from a Conjurer to a Specialist. This ability allows me to utilize all the types of Nen to a hundred percent efficiency.” Kurapika pulled on his chains as a slight thud could be heard from Feitan falling. “And don’t even think of escaping. My chains are indestructible.” 

The blond squeezed his chains once more, and Feitan flinched from the pain. He turned to look at the trapped boy and a sudden emotion flashed through his eyes as he saw Feitan, tied up in his chains as spit was running down the side of his mouth from the chains that were tied around his head. 

“Do the chains hurt?” Kurapika asked Feitan, walking closer to the older. No words. The taller of the two raised his hand as it cracked across the face of the shorter, snapping it back with the force of his blow and causing his head to reel sickeningly as it slammed into the ground he was lying on. Black dots covered Feitan’s vision, the pain of the chains causing him to let out a startled brief gasp of pain. He raised his leg and forced Feitan on his knees. “Answer.” 

“Oh, yeah… you can’t speak.” He laughed, his eyes swarming with a crazy emotion. Only for so long would Kurapika remain calm. After each slap, his inner countdown to his next explosion began. He needed to fight often, part of him craved it. They say that we recreate our childhoods, seeking the same dysfunction we escaped from. In that case, his childhood was nothing but a disaster. Gasoline pumped through his veins and when another strike landed on the member, he was a child again, playing in the backyard. The spiders invaded, he lit up, and they all burned down. 

“I haven’t even hurt you that much, but you look hot right now.” Crazy, that’s the conclusion Feitan came to. This man was delusional and ultimately crazy, but for some odd reason, he felt weak under him. He couldn’t move. At this point his perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only him, the man beating him up, and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow him whole. His hand reached out, attempting to grasp something, anything. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in chains, he closed his eyes and thought he could surrender himself into the infinite sky above. His thoughts were disturbed once more when he felt his clothes getting torn apart. He looked up at Kurapika, his eyes trailing down until he gasped. 

“Don’t look at my boner.” The taller smirked. “I won’t kill you…”

Feitan sighed from relief when he heard that.

“I’ll fuck you!” The blond male laughed as Feitan’s eyes widened. 

He suddenly felt a hand trail up his thigh and he couldn’t hide the wetness between his legs when Kurapika spread his legs. 

“So you are a masochistic slut.” Kurapika chuckled. How did it come to this… he was letting a Hunter fuck him? He, one of the strongest Phantom Troupe members, was being dominated by a mere Hunter. He was ashamed, yet his body didn’t listen to him. He wanted this. Again he felt his hands sliding up his thighs, but this time Kurapika’s fingers finally pushed into him. Feitan opened his legs as the younger started working inside him. He couldn’t hold back the moan that erupted from the back of his throat. His fingers were moving incessantly and the mix of pain and pleasure was irresistible, but before the older wriggled with pleasure, Kurapika brutally rolled him over on his back. He squeaked in surprise, but the chains muffled the sound. Feitan didn’t realize when Kurapika ripped all his clothes off, but that didn’t matter at this moment. 

“Fuck, will you run if I unchain you?” Kurapika asked, his hand grazing the side of Feitan’s face. The shorter aggressively nodded, and he suddenly felt the chains slide off him. “Run and I kill you.”   
Kurapika was standing right in front of him once he was unchained, all naked with his hard cock in his hand. His fingers were playing with the tip of his penis and he was looking at you provocatively. Suddenly, Feitan realized why Kurapika ungagged him.

“Suck it.”

Feitan ignored the pain throughout his entire body and crawled towards Kurapika. Kurapika moved his head closer to his cock and forced Feitan’s mouth open. He felt himself harden even more at the lewd sight of Feitan gagging on his fingers. Suddenly, he grabbed Feitan’s hair and pushed his cock inside his mouth. He shivered at the feelings of warmth enveloping his hard-on. 

His cock was painfully hard. Kurapika knows he cannot take this much longer without losing his dignity. When the wet tongue nears his cock, he bucks his hips and hisses through gritted teeth, ready to lose sanity any minute. Feitan runs a teasing tongue over the tip of the younger’s leaking cock, gathering the pre-cum there and spreading it along the length. Their eyes meet then; Kurapika’s pupils dilated and dark with pure lust. He watched with lids covering his eyes half the way while he admires Feitan’s plump lips, a thin string of saliva running from the corner of his mouth. 

“You seem good at that. Suck off your members too?” Kurapika asked as he grabbed a fist-full of the older’s hair and detached him from his dick.   
Out of pure lust, he flips Feitan over and forces him on his knees. A lock of hair falls from behind his air while he strokes his cock along Feitan’s entrance. He moans both to encourage further action and to express the need to reach out and touch his enemy’s hair. No time for such things. All at once the inspector’s cock enters him in one swift thrust, filling Feitan’s tight walls. 

“I bet you let them fuck you too.” He flings his head back, groaning loudly and grabbing his arms, wanting now even more desperately to feel Feitan. He quickly finds a rhythm, slamming in and out of him with a dominant force. Feitan’s back arches at the strength in Kurapika’s thrusts. The sound of moaning and skin slapping against skin fills the open room, yet it’s still not enough for Kurapika. 

“Turn around.” 

Feitan does as he is told and lets out a loud moan as Kurapika sucks on his neck. Starting from his jawline to his neck where he sucks and nibbles, leaving a trail of small red marks and bruises. Feitan yelps as he feels Kurapika’s teeth sink into his skin, causing blood to gush out from his collarbone. Following this, he traces a nipple only shortly with his tongue, transferring the blood from his mouth to Feitan’s chest. Now his mouth is back to where it starts, the assaulted skin above left red and blue from his marking.

In this new position, Kurapika enters him even deeper, his thrusts even harsher and faster now. He keeps up a nonstop routine, and then when he finds that one spot that made Feitan’s entire body ache with pleasure, he stops.

“H-hey, why did you stop?” Feitan moans. 

“Beg for it. Beg for my cock.” Kurapika laughs as he sees the expression on Feitan’s face.

“W-what.” He stutters.

“Beg, or I’ll leave you right here, for your friends to see you and find out a mere Hunter has violated you.” Kurapika slaps Feitan. 

Now was not the time to think, “Pl-please fuck me.”

With no more sign of seeming to want to wait any longer, Kurapika slams himself in and out at an insane speed, each thrust hitting harder and rougher against that spot. Feitan can’t hold his voice back and is either moaning shamelessly every time he is entered, or shouting the only thing that comes to mind.

“Look at you, a Phantom Troupe member, getting wrecked by me, a survivor of the clan you killed,” Kurapika grunted as he brought his hands to Feitan’s throat, choking him. Feitan started choking on his spit as his hands tightened. “I love hearing that, choke more! You don’t feel any empathy, do you? J-just slaughtered my family without a second thought. One day, I will kill you and then you’ll understand how they felt in their last moments.”

“L-let.. go.” Feitan choked out and, to his surprise, Kurapika obeyed. And then it hit him like the most profound pleasure he has ever felt, the burning sensation of his release making him arch his back, curl his toes and lean his head further back all at once. Not long after Feitan, Kurapika reached his climax, hitting him with one last thrust as he released his load inside Feitan.   
Feitan felt his eyesight blur, but not because of the tears welling up in his eyes. Everything became fuzzy; then he saw nothing at all. He felt his consciousness float around through an empty static. Throughout the inky space, his heartbeat pounded, echoing in his ears, alongside the drops of water. He felt his body drain until all he saw was black and the faint sound of Kurapika talking. 

“Tomorrow. Eight. I don’t care or you and your buddies die.” He caught before he lost all of his consciousness.


End file.
